


Sharing A Seat

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, playful fighting, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Keith grunts, not quite in pain but more in aggravation, as Lance drops down onto his lap. The darker skinned Paladin leans back against him, long slim arms reaching out to grab the controls. Only Keith already has his hands on the controls so Lance ends up grabbing his hands instead. It feels nice, even with the armor between them. With him working with the Blades of Galmora means that he hasn't been at the castle very often. Which means that he hasn't been able to see Lance very often. The now Red Paladin ignores Keith as he pilots his Lion. But Keith knows that Lance won't be able to stay silent for long.





	Sharing A Seat

**Author's Note:**

> My part of a trade ^^

Keith grunts, not quite in pain but more in aggravation, as Lance drops down onto his lap. The darker skinned Paladin leans back against him, long slim arms reaching out to grab the controls. Only Keith already has his hands on the controls so Lance ends up grabbing his hands instead. It feels nice, even with the armor between them. With him working with the Blades of Galmora means that he hasn't been at the castle very often. Which means that he hasn't been able to see Lance very often. The now Red Paladin ignores Keith as he pilots his Lion. But Keith knows that Lance won't be able to stay silent for long.

 

“ Red isn't happy with you,” Lance says after what feels like forever. He lasts longer than the other expected him too. Keith raises an eyebrow in question.

 

“ She told me that you visited her even after you bonded with Black. And then you leave her behind. Yeah, she doesn't like you anymore,” Lance says with a tsk.

 

Somehow Keith doubts that Lance is just talking about the Lion. But he doesn't point that out. Just raises his legs enough to bump Lance up and down.

 

“ I'm sure she'll forgive me.”

 

Their smooth flight hits a patch of turbulence.  _ I'm sure you both will _ .

 

“ She disagrees.”  _ I disagree. _

 

They fall back into silence. It's not a pleasant feeling. Allura and the Blades had decided that a joint mission would be in the best interests of a small mining colony that is under Galra control. They are to go in and liberate them and convince them to join the coalition. Or at least that is what Lance is going to be doing. Keith is going to be downloading as much information as he can about other mining colonies.

 

“ I'm going to get a snack. Red keep us steady please.”

 

“ I can keep us steady,” Keith protests tightening his grip on the controls.

 

Red stalls as if daring him to try and fly her. He doesn't take that dare.

 

The fight to liberate the mining colony is a hard one. Keith comes out of it with cuts and bruises than he particularly enjoys but that is the price of fighting for freedom. Lance is again on his lap and they have a minor fight over the controls. Slapping hands that try to gain control. Lance laugh echoes around the cockpit. It's playful and for a moment it's like nothing has changed. Keith relishes in it wanting it to never end.

 

“ I'm still mad at you,” Lance mutters sourly. He won control, again of Red. Cheater that he is. The body on his lap is growing heavy. The voice slurring.

 

“ You're never home. You're always canceling our dates. It's like... it's like you don't...”

 

“ I do. But Lance-”

 

“ Don't! Just don't.”

 

“ Lance.”

 

“ No sane person wants to hear that. They know it but they don't want to be forced to feel like a terrible person because they want to be loved. So just shut up,” Lance snarls angrily. There is hurt deep in that voice that Keith loves more than air itself.

 

And who is he to deny Lance that. Only he can't keep his mouth shut.

 

“ I do love you. You're the one that I come home for.”

 

It hurts that Lance doesn't say anything to that until he hears the soft gentle snore. He chuckles. The snoring will only get louder as time goes on. It's adorable. Red keeps going straight even when he removes his hands from the controls to wrap his arms around Lance. At least Lance still trusts him enough to fall asleep on him.

 

“ I love you more than the air in my lungs. I love you so much that I don't find your constant flirting hurtful. It's adorable and I know you only do it to make them smile. You are always trying to get others to smile.”

 

The other Paladin feels too light. The armor keeps him from seeing if he can feel ribs. With a soft smile, he noses the soft brown, inhaling the fruity scent that comes from it. He squeezes Lance to him. The gentle heat slowly coaxes him to sleep.

 

He wakes to gentle kisses on his face.

 

“ We're in the hangar,” Lance whispers into his hear. He's shed his armor and is just wearing his tank top and pants. It's intoxicating.

 

“ The hangar is empty, it's just us.”

 

Keith smiles leaning up to kiss Lance. Oh god, he's missed this. The feel of chapped lips on his. Soft hands rubbing against his stomach and slowly drifting lower. The tantalizing sounds that Lance makes as he ruts on Keith's leg.

 

“ _ Come in Red Paladin,”  _ Allura's voice comes in over the comms.

 

Lance pulls away, Keith groans in upset. He had been enjoying the way that Lance's body was rubbing on his.

 

“ This is Red Paladin. What do you need.”

 

“ _ We need to go over your report.” _

 

“ On our way.”

 

Keith splutters. He's still half hard from the moment earlier and Lance is sauntering away from him.

 

“ Lance!”

 

Lance looks over his shoulders, one eyebrow raised.

 

“ Sorry Keith, duty calls.”

 

And the tall asshole leaves him in the pilot seat, horny and alone. Basically tossing his own words back at him. Keith watches as Lance saunters away from him. Part of him wants Lance to look back. To smile at him, an unsaid promise that they will continue what they started. But he doesn't. Saving the universe comes before personal time. Nothing is more important. To think that something like love could hold a candle to being a hero is selfish. The thought has any pleasant feelings inside Keith dying and he's able to stand and follow Lance without embarrassing himself.

 

When he's alone later that night, sequestered away with the other Blades he thinks back on his time in Red. On the way, the light has glistened off of Lance's hair. The feeling of Lance underneath him as they wrestled to see who would pilot Red. Keith had won, pinning Lance down and kissing him senseless. Red hadn't started until Lance had sat down on his lap the first time. Keith can't remember what he said that had Lance jumping out of lap but he had said something, barely able to get him to drop down onto it again.

  
“ I love you,” he whispers to the air allowing himself to fall asleep.


End file.
